


Candy From Strangers

by Colette_Capricious



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, cracktastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colette_Capricious/pseuds/Colette_Capricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol really should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy From Strangers

The noise in the hallway was getting louder. Peter Parker looked up from the crossword he was working on and listened. His spidey sense was tingling. The noise was now approaching commotion levels, never a good sign inside the Mansion. And he could hear Jessica yelling over all the other sounds. Really never a good sign.

“What they hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking –“ and that was Captain Marvel. Really a bad sign. “-that my mouth was dry and some gum would be nice!” Her voice sounded odd.

Cautiously Peter got up and crept towards the library door. Opening it crack, he peeked out, trying to see what was going on. Was it Avengers Assemble or every man for himself, hide the sharp objects? First in view was Bruce, all Hulked out and walking slowly backwards, hands up like he was stopping something or guiding something.

Jessica continued yelling from somewhere down the hall. “You literally took candy from a stranger.” Hulk passed the library door followed by something Peter’s brain refused to parse. It looked like a big, round, Captain Marvel…bouncy ball? With…Carol’s head still managing somehow to look incredibly pissed off despite the rather…violet…hue it had somehow acquired.

“Candy. From a stranger,” Jessica’s tirade continued. “Did you mother teach you nothing?” Now Jessica came in view. She was rolling the purple Carol-ball down the hallway. Peter gave up lurking and yanked the door open. Behind Jessica came Tony, barely able to walk for laughing. Steve was holding him up, trying manfully to keep his laughter trapped behind a mask of leaderly concern.

“Screw you,” Blueberry Carol yelled, dopplering up and down as her face revolved, pointing at the ceiling, then at the floor. She craned her head around at the top of a rotation. “Hulk. Smash!” She pointed one arm, or rather tried to point her rather flipper-like appendage at Jessica.

“Hulk likes me best. Don’t you, Hulkie?” She smiled up at the large, green man. He nodded while carefully guiding Carol down the hall. “He makes me sandwiches.”

“Hulk makes good sandwiches.” Jessica reached over Carol and patted him while Carol flapped ineffectually in her direction. Peter tried to close his jaw as he turned to watch the procession. It wouldn’t close.

“Steve! Stephen!” Carol cried, “Captain! I order you to smash Spider Woman. She obviously a Skrull again.”

The laugh finally burst out from the Captain America pose.

“Damn it!” Carol’s curse was muffled by the carpet. Peter could swear she’d grown since he first saw her. “I outrank you, Captain! This is a court-martialable offense!”

“That’s not even a word,” Jessica objected, poking her fingers roughly into Carol. She looked surprised. “Hey, bouncy.”

Carol glared a very convince lavender glare. “I can kill you with my brain.”

Tony finally managed to stop laughing long enough to inhale. He straightened up, tears streaming down his face. He gestured imperiously to The Hulk. “Take her to the juicing room!”

“You wish,” Jessica smirked.

“We have a juicing room?” Peter asked.

“We do now, I guess.” Steve answered. He shrugged at Peter as the odd procession passed by. 

Peter watched them go, then slowly backed into the room puling the door closed behind him. He really didn’t want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> a present for therealsongbirddiamonback


End file.
